


Birthday Boys

by HopelessHeartless



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday Sex, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Happy Birthday Han Jumin, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Porn with Feelings, They are adults in the present, Underage warning is for a reference to their past, V | Kim Jihyun Is Not Blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessHeartless/pseuds/HopelessHeartless
Summary: For years, Jumin and Jihyun have shared their birthday celebrations--and a whole lot  more.





	Birthday Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jumin and V's birthdays. FYI, V is not visually impaired to any degree in this particular fic.

Their lives had been tied in hundreds of ways since youth, but few threads between them were more joyful than their joint birthday celebrations. Jihyun and Jumin had learned long ago that being the center of attention was good, but enjoying such attention together was pure magic. Yes, their gifts were fewer and more often shared, but somehow the warmth of playing together—a pair of jacks in a world of kings and queens—was so much sweeter than winning alone.

“Happy 28th, my dearest friend,” said Jumin, extending his hand. Laughing, Jihyun pulled him into a tight hug.

“You’re always so stiff! Loosen up, damn it. It’s your day, too.” Gently, Jihyun tucked a lock of dark hair behind Jumin’s ear. The soft blush of his neck was charming as ever. 

“That’s precisely why I brought this.” Jumin lifted a tall bottle of dark red wine and smiled. “Fetch two glasses, Mr. Kim, and let’s find out how loose things get.”

* * *

By the time the bottle was empty, the sun had crept down behind the city skyline and nestled itself beneath a twinkling purple sky. Jihyun's lips, now plum with stain, made Jumin’s body flush with heat.

“Jihyun, I think it’s time I present you with your birthday gift.”

“Gift? There’s more wine?”

“There might be,” Jumin purred, pulling himself across the soft black suede of the couch. “Right here on my lips.”

Jihyun had always loved the way a good wine brought Jumin to his most natural, feral state. When they drank together, the prince of C&R laid down his guards and bared himself—often quite literally. Where too much wine made some men incapable of maintaining an erection, it seemed to make Jumin relax just enough for blood to rush to his groin and stiffen him quickly.

Jihyun pushed Jumin back again and climbed astride his lap.

“Drunk and horny for me as always, eh, my little rich boy?” he teased. Jumin grabbed his firm ass and squeezed.

“And you’re poor, sober and flaccid?”

“This isn’t about me, angel. This is about Jumin Han, South Korea’s most fuckable corporate heir.” Jihyun pushed his fingers back through thick black locks of hair, sighing with pleasure at the way Jumin’s head tipped back with his touch. He leaned forward and licked a long line from his lover’s disheveled collar to his jaw. “Someday you’re going to let me photograph you like this. I just want the world to see how nicely you come undone for me.”

“Surely you know I can ruin you with a phone call,” Jumin panted, struggling to reclaim what little composure he could grasp. “’Mr. Kim, I think it’s time you knew that I’ve been fucking your son on regular occasions for over a decade.’”

“Is that the best you can do?” Jihyun laughed and poked at the dial pad of an invisible phone. “’Hello, Jaehee? Yes, could you make an appointment for Jumin with a physical therapist? I’m going to pound his ass so hard tonight that I worry he may need help learning to walk again.”

“Please,” said Jumin with a snort, “Jaehee already knows about us. Who do you think bought me these?” With a sly smile, he pulled a strip of condoms from the pocket inside his vest.

“Fuck—you win. You always win,” Jihyun sighed. Jumin separated a condom from the strip and gently tore the package open with his teeth.

“That’s because I never play fair,” he teased.

At his cue, Jihyun deftly freed his tormentor from his pants. As Jumin slowly rolled the condom down over his stiffness, Jihyun laid back and prepared himself on the couch. He looked beautiful, his long, pastel hair swept just-so to frame his sweet face. Impulsively, Jumin leaned forward to catch his pink lips in an impassioned kiss.

“You’re perfect, Kim Jihyun. I want to break you.” Jihyun arched and moaned as Jumin pushed smoothly into him. The first entry always made his head swim.

The two of them had always cultivated a very intimate friendship, but it had not been until their 16th birthday that their childish affection had grown into any sort of romantic or sexual interest. In a private moment away from their party, Jumin had gifted Jihyun with his first kiss—_their_ first kiss. In the years that followed, their annual tradition had flourished, growing out beyond its borders into an almost weekly affair.

Together, they had tested the bounds of pleasure and grown their sexual repertoires into a staggering library of tools and techniques. Tonight, however, Jihyun could sense that Jumin was not reading from the pages of their past, but writing something entirely new. So, as he always loved to do when exploring with his beloved friend, Jihyun pushed every button.

“It takes more than a few sweet words and a big dick to break me, Mr. Han.”

Jumin did not growl—he roared. It was an embarrassing, cringe-worthy sound, one that would not have left his mouth if he had not been so terribly intoxicated. Jihyun giggled. _Such a lightweight!_

“Oh, I see,” said Jumin, taking a firm grip on Jihyun’s hips. “Pretty boy thinks it’s funny, does he?” Jihyun rolled his eyes.

“Shut up and fuck me, you drunk idiot.”

And Jumin did, rocking his hips into a wild rhythm that pumped him roughly into Jihyun’s tight body. His right hand came up to wrap around his lover’s cock, thumb resting teasingly at its corona.

“You want me to break you, sugar?” he slurred. Jihyun grinned with anticipation; ‘sugar’ was a pet name Jumin reserved for only the very best of their sexual escapades. “I’ve got something that will break you for life.” He worked his hand smoothly up and down Jihyun’s length, tilting his pelvis _just so _until the face beneath him contorted with utter desperation and need.  
  
“_Fuck_, Jumin, you always know how to make me cum so—_ah_—“

Before Jihyun could finish, Jumin slid his hand to the base of his dick and squeezed, immediately ceasing all progression of pleasure. He withdrew himself slowly, just barely allowing his own weeping tip to press against the flesh. Jihyun whimpered pathetically; he’d endured this kind of denial and torture before, certainly, but never had it felt so unusually tense.

“I want you to look at me, and I want you to listen closely.” The hand that had held Jihyun’s hip slid slowly up his body and cradled his neck. “I’m in love with you,” he whispered. “Deeply, madly. When I dream, I dream of you. When I smile, I smile for you. And when we kiss…” Jumin paused to lean down and suck at his lover’s neck. “…Oh god, Jihyun, even with all the things we’ve done together, you can’t imagine the ways I still want you.”

Thoughts and feelings rushed suddenly at Jihyun from all angles, but he had no time to ponder them; truth be told, none of it mattered right now. Selfish as it was, _he just wanted to fucking finish!_

“Ju—min—“ he choked. “I need—“ Jumin gently stroked his friend’s sides before returning his hands to their places.

“I know. So do I.”

When their bodies rejoined, Jihyun’s eyes rolled back. Jumin’s hand resumed its stroking, this time with urgency. His head tipped back in mindless pleasure, an animal grunt tearing from his throat with each thrust.

“I love you,” Jumin confessed again. “_Fuck, I love you…_”

Before Jihyun could reply, Jumin’s body was shaking with the imminence of climax. The way his usually stern and serious face twisted and flushed with sheer pleasure pushed Jihyun ever closer to bliss. When his seemingly dominant companion began to whimper through a phenomenally beautiful orgasm, Jihyun came. _Hard._

As he pulled away and caught his breath, Jumin admired the scene before him; Jihyun’s slender body looked absolutely heavenly, taut and glistening with his own emission.

“God. Thank you,” Jihyun said with an exhausted yawn. He reached carefully for a box of tissues, watching happily as Jumin turned to discard the condom in a corner trash can. “I think our birthday celebrations get better every year.”

Jumin’s shoulders slumped slightly.

“If what I’ve said tonight has crossed a line, let’s simply forget it and move forward. I don’t wish to ruin the friendship I so cherish, but I need to know.” He took a deep breath. “Do you love me, or am I a fool?”

After a heavy silence, he felt Jihyun’s arms slip around his waist. Soft lips pressed gently at the nape of his neck, trailing kisses along its subtle curve.

“I thought you knew,” Jihyun said as he pulled Jumin tight against him. “I knew the first time I framed you for a shot. Of _course _I love you. I simply never dared to think you’d feel the same. Friends with benefits is already much more than I’d ever dreamed we could be.” He sealed his admission with a slow, gentle kiss. When they parted, a dopey smile spread across Jumin’s face.

“Happy birthday to me,” he slurred happily. Jihyun laughed and pushed a section of tousled black hair away from Jumin’s beaming face.

“No, happy birthday to _me._”


End file.
